I'm a Tough Gal
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Following the events on Malachor, Ahsoka is assumed dead by Rex and the Ghost Crew. A week later, Lux receives an unexpected transmission in the middle of the night. Contains MAJOR spoilers for "Twilight of the Apprentice". If you haven't seen the episode yet, do not read. Sequel to my other Rebels One-shot, I'll always love you.
About a week passed since Lux Bonteri received heartbreaking news. Rex contacted him via holo-transmitter.

 **A week ago...**

"Senator Bonteri..."

"Captain Rex... to what do I owe the honor ?" He asked.

Rex sighed, trying to keep control his emotions. "I'm afraid I have sad news to announce. Your friend, Ahsoka, was killed on Malachor. According to what the Jedi Ezra and Kanan told me, she was locked up in the Sith Temple with Darth Vader when it released a great explosion. I... I can't believe it still ! I should have never let her go on this mission. I'm very sorry."

Lux struggled to keep his emotions in check. Their relationship was unknown to all except Senator Bail Organa. "That... that is unfortunate news." Lux had to come up with a lie while keeping it together. "I haven't seen her since the Onderon Rebellion. It's truly a shame, she will be missed deeply. Thank you for relaying these news to me, Rex."

As the holo-transmission ended, Lux took a deep breath. He wept, wept and wept for the loss of his beloved wife. When his daughter Mina was told of the news, she was so shaken that she hardly slept over the following week.

 **Now...**

Around 3 am, Lux got up for his glass of water. As he made his way in the kitchen, the holo-transmitter beeped frantically.

Lux's attention was quickly diverted. "Now who could be trying to contact me at this hour ?"

He allowed the connection to be established. To his shock, he saw a hologram of Ahsoka, looking somewhat battered, but very much alive.

"Thank the Force, I finally got through to you !" She said in a low voice.

Lux backed up. "Ah-Ahsoka ?! You're alive ?! How can this be ? I was told that you perished on Malachor with Darth Vader !"

She looked to him with wide eyes. "What ?! Who told you that I died ?"

"It was Captain Rex. He seemed quite overwhelmed when he told me."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Rex told you ? He probably heard from Ezra and Kanan. They certainly didn't know me all that well, so they likely underestimated my abilities. I may not be a Jedi anymore, but my connection through the Force certainly hasn't diminished. All those years of solitary training paid off. It really helped when I faced Vader, but it also allowed me to survive that explosion." She explained.

By now, Mina had woken up from the commotion. "Dad ? What's all that noise ?"

"Mina, come here ! There's a big surprise !" He called out.

Mina raised an eye marking as she strode down the stairs to the kitchen. "A surprise ? In the middle of the night ? Dad... are you sure you're not going crazy for losing Mom ?"

Lux pointed to the hologram. "See for yourself, Mina."

Ahsoka waved to her. "Hi, sweetie."

"Mom ?! Y-you're a-alive ?! We were told that you died !" Mina couldn't believe her eyes and montrals.

"That person that relayed those news simply didn't know me well enough, Mina. I'm a tough gal, you know that ! Now, can I speak to your father in private, please ?" Ahsoka's attention went back to Lux.

"Mina, keep these news under wraps, ok ?" Lux begged to her.

Mina nodded in return. "Sure thing Dad, I won't say a word about this." She went back to her room, now feeling much better.

Lux took a seat. "Now... how did you manage to stand up to Vader ? How were you able to keep your emotions in check ? And how did you survive that explosion ?"

Ahsoka chuckled in response. "One thing at a time, dear. It wasn't easy to go to him and do battle. But knowing all the atrocities he committed in the name of the Galactic Empire, I couldn't stand by and do nothing. He was about to kill Ezra, but I distracted him. We fought and it eventually came to a standstill.

I fought extremely hard to not break down in the heat of battle. I managed to shred a part of his mask with my lightsaber... then I saw his face. It was truly Anakin Skywalker behind that mask. For a moment, it seemed that Anakin was in control, he called out to me. I wanted to help him, Lux. To help him redeem himself from all the wrong he did. But before I could do anything, Vader was back in control. He tried to kill me, but I withstood his blows. Ezra was pleading to me to escape with him and Kanan, but I Force-pushed him as Vader was limping towards me.

The Temple was crumbling with us in it. A powerful Force explosion followed. I used the Force to create a protective bubble to shield me. After everything was over, Vader was nowhere to be found. He likely fled. I made my way into the depths of the Sith Temple, allowing myself to recover. I'll tell you, Lux, it wasn't easy with a sprained ankle, major back pain and the worst headache I ever had to endure, but I trudged through."

Lux was relieved to hear how she survived all of those events. "You're alive, that's all that matters to me. Do you want me to pick you up ? I can trace your location now. And... should we tell the Rebellion and Ghost Crew of your miraculous survival ?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes before answering. "Give me a couple of weeks before you pick me up, Lux. I could use this time to improve on my Force Healing techniques, and meditate some more about what I could do at this point.

As for telling the Rebellion and Ghost Crew, it's probably better off having them believe that I perished in that blast. And we don't want to attract the Empire's attention as well. I'm not sure I could take on Vader again. The fight really drained me, physically and emotionally. Perhaps I should take Master Yoda and Obi-Wan's example and go into exile. I've come to realize that I'm not the person meant to redeem Anakin. There is someone... out there in space. Mark my words, Lux : The Empire will be vanquished eventually. I guess I should let you regain your lost sleep."

She blew him a kiss in the hologram. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I love you !"

Lux nodded. "Very well. Take care of yourself, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you." He shut off the hologram and went back to bed, feeling much relief over this sudden and unexpected transmission.

 **A third One-shot ? Really ? Certainly is. For those of you that have seen the Finale, you've likely noticed at the very end where you saw Ahsoka enter the Sith Temple. Without a doubt, she is alive. If she was able to hold her own against Darth Vader, she would certainly be capable to find a way to survive that explosion. Her duel with Vader was without a doubt the best part of the entire episode. She'll be back. Please leave a review.**


End file.
